


Mikey vs The Puppy

by 1529Jake



Series: The Petekey Married AU [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mikey and the puppy are jealous of each other getting attention from Pete, but they secretly really love each other, married au, not in front of the puppies Pete, petekey, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: Mikey has a bit of an issue with the dog sleeping in their bed.





	Mikey vs The Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> It's sister story Gerard vs The Puppy can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12773583

“I hope you know he’s mine and nothing can change that.” Mikey narrowed his eyes at the puppy, who just cocked his head to the side with big, confused eyes.

“Mikey, stop arguing with the dog and get over here.” Pete muttered, wrapping his arms around Mikey’s waist and dragging him closer.

They’d only had him for less than a day, and Mikey was already being sassy at the puppy. It had a lot to do with the fact that neither Mikey nor the puppy were very tolerant of each other wanting to spend the most time with Pete. It especially became a problem when it was time for bed, because they both didn’t want each other in “their space”. Of course, that space was the space right next to Pete.

There were actually a lot of problems with letting the dog sleep in the bed, and Mikey had thought of just about all of them. Pete, however, had thought of approximately none of them.

Most of the complaints Pete could probably counter with some other sort of logical loophole, but there was one that had come to Mikey’s mind that was particularly crucial, and he needed to use it to convince Pete that it was a bad idea to let the puppy sleep in the bed.

“If we let him sleep in the bed now, he’s never going to use his actual bed.” Mikey complained. “He’s going to get used to it, and then every time we are in bed, he’s going to think he’s supposed to be there too.”

“Well, what’s wrong with that? Plenty of people sleep with their dogs, it’s not weird, and it’s not harming us or him.”

Pete was not getting it.

“Pete.” Mikey said, shaking him a little for emphasis. “Every. Time. We. Are. In. Bed. Do you really want that?”

“Well, he’s warm, so that’s nice...” Pete trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Mikey groaned and flopped down, giving up. He buried his face in Pete’s shoulder, letting out an annoyed sound.

“Mikey, it’s not that big of a deal.” Pete laughed, running his hand through Mikey’s hair.

“Pete,” Mikey looked up and twisted around, swinging one leg over Pete’s lap. He took his face in his hands, and gave him one long, drawn out kiss then said, “Look.”

The dog was just sitting at the end of the bed, watching them and wagging his tiny little tail.

Pete had a sudden revelation. He finally understood what Mikey meant. Seven words once said by his wise friend Patrick flashed through his mind.

_Not in front of the puppies, Pete._

“You’re right, he cannot be exposed to such inappropriate things from his parents.” Pete said, completely understanding now.

Mikey sighed in relief and stopped straddling Pete so he could take the puppy downstairs to where his bed and toys were.

Late at night, Mikey woke to the puppy whining and scratching on the door. Pete conveniently didn’t wake up to it, so Mikey had to get out of bed and take care of him.

“You have to sleep in your bed.” Mikey whispered, picking up the puppy and bringing him back downstairs to his dog bed.

When he turned to leave, the puppy began to whimper, and soon stumbled over to Mikey, tripping over his big paws. Mikey found himself smiling a little at this, and picked the puppy back up again.

“You’ve got to go to sleep.” Mikey said, scratching his ears and plopping him back down in the center of his bed. “Look, like this.”

Mikey lay down next to the puppy, who finally calmed down and just licked his cheek before snuggling up against him.

“Are you lonely?” Mikey asked, petting the puppy. “I’ll stay for a little bit, but then I’m going back to...” Mikey yawned. “Bed.”

Mikey was not in bed when Pete woke up the next morning. That was very unusual, because getting Mikey out of bed in the morning was a strenuous task. Confused, Pete wandered downstairs, thinking maybe Mikey just really wanted his coffee earlier than usual.

He did find Mikey in the kitchen, but not getting coffee, and he was not awake. To Pete’s immense surprise, Mikey was sleeping on the floor, his head on the puppy’s pillow, and the puppy curled up and snoozing on his chest. Mikey’s hand was resting on the puppy’s back, and Pete smiled at the thought that his husband looked like a little kid snuggling a teddy bear.

“Bear.” Pete whispered.

He hadn’t even realized he’d said it out loud until the puppy stirred, perking up at Pete’s voice.

“Bear?” He said a little louder this time, and the puppy carefully slipped out from under Mikey’s hand, which fell limply to his side as the puppy bounded over to Pete.

He picked the puppy up, and walked over to shake Mikey awake.

“Hey, Mikey, I think I’ve got a name for the dog.” Pete said, gently shaking his arm.

“Coffee?” Mikey muttered.

“No, not coffee, though that’s not a bad second choice.” Pete replied.

“No, I need coffee.”

“I know, I know.” Pete said. “I’ll make a pot.”

“Two.”

“Okay, two pots.” Pete agreed, shaking his head as he knew that was excessive and there was no way the two of them were going to drink it all. “We’re gonna name the puppy Bear, do you like that?”

“That’s cute, where’d you get that idea?” Mikey asked, sounding like he was already half-asleep again.

“I’ll tell you once I get some coffee in you.”


End file.
